Virginal Sex Shop
by crybaby452
Summary: Bella is a Virgin and a writer, she wants to write a virgin's perspective and experiences that happen when they work in a sex shop...what might happen when she starts?
1. Chapter 1

Bella is a virgin and wants to write a book about the experiences she will encounter working at a sex shop while being a virgin full of innocence that is bound to be shattered into reality….hope you all like my story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own this idea hope you all like it.

Virginal Sex Shop?!?

By. Alisha M. Williams

Chapter one: Background

BPOV:

So my hand is shaking and I'm scared to death but I need to push past my fears and insecurities and get on with it. I want to be a writer and this project will be the best thing. Its intriguing, provocative and real. Come on who wouldn't want to read about a virgin working at a sex shop. Now all I had to do was walk into Secrets and get the job. Not like there was a job to be given I had to also convince them to hire someone who no's absolutely nothing about sex. Yeah that's how its real. I had never had sex. And to top it off I was twenty three.

I know what your thinking. There has to be something wrong with me right. I was ugly or social outcast or just a religious nut. But none of that is the deal. I'm pretty good looking, I have good friends and I don't believe in a set religion. So why do I decide to not?

Simple I just do. And I know it sounds cliché but I just haven't found the right man. Okay so I'm going to walk into that sex shop and apply for that job and do I explain to them about the book? Depends on how creepy the person is behind the counter.

Walking in I smiled realizing that their was a woman working behind the counter. Maybe it would be easier with a woman. I walked up to her. She was leaning reading a book and popping her gum bubbles. I guess she somehow saw me approaching and she put down her book faced me and said, "What can I do for you little lady?"

"Well my name is Bella, I was wondering if you were hiring?"

"Not at the moment sorry Hun."

I turned to leave but then I turned back to the counter and said, "Look I really need this job."

She eyed me up and down and said, "Now you look at me you wouldn't want to work here…you look like well a nice girl."

"That's the whole point."

"Come again?"

"I want to observe."

"Observe what?"

"The life, I'm a writer and I want to do a book."

"What's this book about?"

"A perspective on what its like to work at a sex shop."

"Okay I'll bite what perspective."

"A virgin's…" The woman looked stumped so I continued, "Look I'm a really good worker I was ASM at the local video store for a whole year and I'm never late."

"Yeah cause that would be like a miracle right?"

It took me a minute to process what the girl had just said to me and now I was kind of pissed. "That's now funny."

"Sorry it was uncalled for, your hired."

"Really that's it."

"One condition, you give me a copy of your book."

"Of course. When do I start?"

Working here has actually been one of the best times of my life. I have been working here a month now and have observed a whole lot more than I would have ever imagined. I still get a little shy and unnerved by a lot of it but the book is coming along great it's a comedy of course and I have based a character with her permission on my new best friend Alice. She's my age and she works here too. But unlike me she is total sex addict. She likes toys, porn, watching porn and talking about porn. But she has opened up my eyes to a lot of things. I love the 'Normal' regulars. Like these honeymooners that come in and to keep things spiced up they buy a new toy every weekend. We call them the honeymooners but they were married ten years ago…maybe the toys do work.

I laugh to myself as I watch Alice dance around and suggest what porno is the better one to a older man with a beer gut. She had no shame. It really was a shame that they didn't let us work the night shifts together. But I guess they assume that small girls can't handle the drunk crazies at night. I don't blame them but I would really love to get that perspective as well.

I was writing in my notebook when I felt someone standing above me. Hope its not a creep. Please let it not be a creep. I looked up and my breathing hitched…that has never happened to me before. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Not handsome not pretty outright beautiful this man was. His hair was this odd color bronze that made me want to run my fingers through it and his eyes were a piercing green. I've always been a fan of brown eyes but now I'm changing that view.

I don't know how long I've been stairing at him but I better say something. "Umm… Hi?"

"Hi to you to, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

I shook my head and said, "Sorry I was kind of lost in my writing, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Well you see our friend is getting married and we need to throw him a bachorlor party, but we don't really want to go to a strip club so we need to see some things for a party. You have any suggestions?"

I blinked at him than finally pried my eyes from him to look at this friend. Which only made me giggle because the 'friend' was equally handsome and was holding three porno's in one hand like a deck of cards. And from the look of it was only interested in checking out the porno's and not anything to do with this party. "Sure I can help you, but you might be better with my associate she has a little more experience when it comes to these kind of parties."

"Well where is she?"

I looked around and gosh damn it if I hadn't noticed that damn pixie giving me the slip. "Well it looks like your stuck with me. Follow me." I lead the way to a section that was strictly party supplies. "These are quite popular."

I handed him little boob cupcake holders. "Well…it amazes me that people actually think up these things."

"Not so much me."

"It doesn't amaze you?"

"Not at all if you wanna think about it we all think of sex constantly so why not make a living out of the thing that your thinking about."

"Gets why you work here."

"Excuse you?"

"Sorry didn't mean to insult you, or imply anything."

"I'm sure not." I think Alice had this kind of radar because she popped out of no where and said, "Hi I'm Alice can I help you?"

"No I think…" He stared at my nametag which happened to be placed on my left breast, "Bella has done a great job, she suggested the boob cakes."

"Oh those are a personal favorite for parties you fill them with jello shooters and you get to lick nipple all night."

The man's face cracked into a wide smile and I laughed. Never did I expect to love working here as much as I do. Just then Tic Tock came on over the radio and Alice being Alice did a ballerina spin on one food and then flipped into the splits really she was wasting herself here. But I guess I would LOVE this job if I liked sex as much as Alice did. Just then I noticed that this guy's friend still holding his deck of porn mind you froze in the spot he was standing and was staring mouth open at Alice. Finally Alice noticed him and she did a so not Alice move she froze and turned away. Looked at me took a deep breath and I gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled took a deep breath spinned around and skipped literally skipped across the store towards the friend.

"Hi I'm Alice, can I help you with that selection."

"Umm…sure little lady."

"Umm..Southern lovely, well your not going to want the one on the right too many fake orgasms and the one on your left its all breast the one in the middle has pretty much everything and the actors aren't even half bad."

"You've seen them all."

"Yeah that's my job isn't it. If you want I can show you my personal favorites."

"Only if you promise to watch them with me."

"I had a feeling you would say that, and you probably already know my answer."

"Let me guess you would love to, but not before I buy you dinner right?"

"Perfect by the way my name is Alice, you'll need to know that when you introduce me as your new girlfriend."

"Sounds great now where was that spectacular porno that you were into?"

I couldn't hear them anymore because they went to the other side of the room. "Well that's fucking shocking."

I looked at the bronze god besides me and said, "Nope that's just Alice."

"I meant by Jasper, he usually just brushes off crazy."

"Excuse me did you just call my friend crazy."

"Well come on you just saw that didn't you."

"How about I ring up your purchase and you can go wait for your friend outside."

"Sounds good to me there are way too many penis's in here for my liking anyway."

"Oh are you a little scared of competition."

"Honey their isn't a competition."

"Yeah sure. That will be 10.38." He handed me fifteen and walked out of the store with the boobie ban. What an arrogant jackass. He was stupid, ignorant, and totally full of himself. But why did I get the feeling that I would put all that aside for one more look at him.

AN://So that's my first chapter next Chapter is EPOV what he feels when he walks in and see's bella and his first impressions…hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Jenn: Great to see a familiar reader/reviewer. Hope you enjoy the chapter.=P

_Lyssa:Thanks!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!=)_

_Blue Girl: Thanks I appreciate it=)_

_ERCommando: Glad that you liked it and found it funny! Aiming to please=)_

_C: Thanks for the review and will do. Enjoy=)_

_Solar: Thanks for my firs review your questions are answered in this chapter…enjoy=P_

EPOV:

I was thrilled when I first heard my brother was getting married. It was shocking I always thought I would get married before him. Since well he was the looser one out of us as some might say. Well that's kind of an understatement to, because I've never been loose. Yeah I know what your thinking a twenty five year old man who isn't bad looking and he's a virgin. I must be some religious nut right? Nope actually I don't really believe in a set religion, go figure. I just want to wait until I find that special person and I get that feeling. But I'm starting to wonder if there was that feeling at all.

High School was complicated. I kept it very hush about the fact that I was a virgin. I was popular and girls always were throwing themselves at me. So much that in High School I actually got labeled a "player" of course the only ones who knew about my virginity was my brother and my best friend Jasper who was such a man whore, like my brother. They weren't like horrible but they were not angels. Jasper was worse that's for sure. He had a very large library of sexual things. Which he tried to force on me several times.

I totally feel like the outsider in school and even in my own family. They don't get my reasons to abstain. Em and I were taught at a young age about sex (our dad was a doctor) so it wasn't a big secret in my family. My parents always just told us that if we wanted to have sex that was alright but they wanted to know so we were taking the right steps and were cautious. Hence the fact I have every contraception know to man but won't actually get to use any of it.

I can still remember the day that Em came into the living room while dad and I watching the news stating that he needed condoms because he was planning on plowing this cheerleader. He was thirteen. Dad took him by the arm and led him into his office. A hour later Em came out with a brown bag and a huge grin. Which from that day on he never got rid of.

I was pleased with the fact that I was his best man, but kind of worried. That meant I had to plan the bachelors party and Em was already rubbing it in my face that the Virgin was planning the last sexual single night of his life. I want it to be good but seriously who was I kidding I needed help. So incomes the help of the most pornographic person I know Jasper. He stated to me that the only place to get the goods was at secrets and that we were going tomorrow. I asked him why we didn't just go tonight and he said to me quite frankly that no one who's smart goes there on a sat night. Still don't know what he meant by that. I know I'm a smart guy but sometimes I feel like an idiot.

Urg I didn't want to go into this _**place**_ it was full of stuff that I didn't want to subject myself to well not right now at least. And the people that go here and work here, they must be so gross. So totally consumed by sex its dripping from their every pore.

As soon as we walked in Jasper went straight to the porn section. Which leaves me to actually do everything per usual. I looked for someone working here and then I noticed her. She was breathtaking too bad she worked here. She was probably full of STD's. But from the outside she looked pretty normal.

I walked up to her and waited for her to acknowledge me. When she looked up and said ,"Umm..Hi?" I almost didn't have the nerve to ask her for help she was beautiful and probably more experienced that I could ever even wish.

"Sorry I was kind of lost in my writing, what is it that I can do for you?"

I wonder what she was writing. Oh well put it aside I was on a mission, "Well you see our friend is getting married and we need to throw him a bachelor party, but we don't really want to go to a strip club so we need to see some things for a party. You have any suggestions?" She didn't need to know that it was my brother getting married.

"Sure I can help you, but you might be better off with my associate she has a little more experience when it comes to these kind of parties."

Little more experience okay whatever that means, "Well where is she?"

I watched her look around and frown. "Well it looks like your stuck with me. Follow me." I followed her to a section of the store that wasn't that bad, but still was a little much. "These are quite popular."

She handed me little cupcake holders that were shaped as boobies. Wow, now that sound like fun…Not. "Well…it amazes me that people actually think up these things."

"Not so much me."

"It doesn't amaze you?" Of course not she works at a freaking sex shop.

"Not at all if you wanna think about it we all think of sex constantly so why not make a living out of the thing that your thinking about?"

"Guess that's why you work here." Shit I guess that sounded rude. Oh well not like I'm ever going to see this girl again. Even though that wouldn't be all that bad…wait what.

"Excuse you?"

Yep pissed her off, "Sorry didn't mean to insult you, or imply anything." But really I did.

"I'm sure not." I kind of liked the way her nose scrunched up when she was mad. Just then a girl popped up out of nowhere and said, "Hi I'm Alice can I help you?"

"No I think.." God did her name tag have to be directly on her breast. I wonder how it would fit in my hand. I blinked and then continued, "Bella has done a great job, she suggested the boob cakes."

"Oh those are a personal favorite for parties you fill them with jello shooters and you get to lick nipple all night." I grinned I shouldn't have that shouldn't have been funny. But here was this tiny little girl and words like that shouldn't have came out of her. Then the unexpected happened a song came on that wasn't that bad, and this little girl started spinning and doing flips. I looked up and saw Jasper staring at her. Not like I was, but like in a trance. Then something even weird happened. The girl got up and kind of looked at Bella like for approval.

Then suddenly I watched her whip around and literally skip her way over to Jasper. What the fuck was happening. "Hi I'm Alice, can I help you with that selection."

This is where he brushes her off. "Umm…sure little lady."

What was going on here. "Umm…Southern lovely, well your not going to want the one on the right too many fake orgasms and the one on your left is all breast the one in the middle has pretty much everything and the actors aren't even half bad." Wow sounds like she's been around the block now he has to be scared right?

"You've seen them all?" There you go Jasper man growing some brains.

"Yeah that's my job isn't it. If you want I can show you my personal favorites." What say NO man.

"Only if you promise to watch them with me." What the fuck did Jasper hit his fucking head. I say fuck a lot in my head.

"I had a feeling you would say that, and you probably already know my answer." What was this guess what the crazies thinking.

"Let me guess you would love to, but not before I buy you dinner right?" He's lost it.

"Perfect by the way my name is Alice, you'll need to know that when you introduce me as your new girlfriend." What girlfriend he's buried himself deep into this hole.

"Sounds great now where was that spectacular porno that you were into?" What he was actually going to go through with this. Maybe he shouldn't have had the brownie last night. Where were they going we can't hear them now!!!

"Well that's just fucking shocking."

"Nope that's just Alice."

I shook my head and said, "I meant by Jasper, he usually brushes off crazy."

"Excuse me did you just call my friend crazy."

I was flabbergasted, "Well come on you just saw that didn't you."

"How about I ring up your purchase and you can go wait for your friend outside." Great I pissed her off again and now I was being kicked out of a fucking sex shop. How low can I get?

"Sounds good to me there are way to many penis's in here for my liking anyway." Did I just say that out loud. I can really be a fucking virgin sometimes.

"Oh are you a little scared of competition?"

I raised an eyebrow how dare she. "Honey their isn't a competition."

"Yeah sure. That will be 10.38" I handed her fifteen dollars and walked the hell out of there before I was actually thrown out.

As soon as I was outside it occurred to me that I was actually sad that I wasn't talking to her anymore. What was that about and what the fuck was Jasper on today.

It was a full twenty minutes before Jasper strolled out of Secrets and into the passenger seat of my car. "Well what the fuck happened."

"I think I'm in love."

"What Jasper you don't LOVE you FUCK."

"Nope I L.O.V.E."

"Your to tell me that you actually gave that girl your real number."

"That girls name happens to be Alice."

AN/ Just like to state that I loved all the people who alerted me and I was thrilled at how many hits I got to the story. Also that it wont always be like this just that I thought you needed a little of Edwards backgrounds and his thoughts.

**Also I wanted Edward to also be a virgin because I wanted Bella the more open and experimental virgin to open up his eyes to everything. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I have to say I'm quite inspired with this story and hope to update it quickly…thanks again=P**

**-Alisha***


	3. Chapter 3

AN:/ Hey everyone hope you like this chapter… sorry it took sooo long. Anyways, big thanks to:

puasluoma, MaryandMerlin, Carly, Mol3247, twilightaddict323, SilverxGoldForever, solarstar17, imabwrighter, ERCommandoTwilight

-Your reviews keep me going=-)

Chapter three:

BPOV:

I cannot believe that I'm going to this party. I really didn't want to go. Why? Oh I'll tell you why, because HE will be there. Of course I love Alice but that doesn't mean that I have to love her boyfriends best friend. Jasper and Alice have been dating for three weeks. She couldn't be more happy and I couldn't be more happy for her that is as long as she keeps him away from me. He's just so damn rude. That boys mama should teach him some manners. Seriously! Maybe I was being a little hard on him since I really don't know anything about him but gosh damn it if he didn't leave a sour taste in my mouth. And no that wasn't suppose to be dirty.

Now what was I going to wear. I've been rifling through my clothes for ages now and still cannot find anything to wear. Knocking from the front door pulled me away from the closet and down the stairs. I opened it and had the tiny little pixie that convinced me to go to this 'thing' flung herself at me and said, "Thanks so much Bella, I owe you big time for coming I know you don't want to."

"Not only that but I can't find anything to wear." I huffed out.

"Oh, that I can help you with that. I'm great at fashion. Just point me towards your bedroom."

I pointed up the stairs and we walked up them to my room. It was an okay room. It suited me well. It was painted yellow not puke yellow but a bright yellow that said hello. On the trim were quotes painted on with silver from my favorite authors. One of my walls was sliding glass doors that opened up to a patio and my all time favorite thing in my room was my wall of shelves full of books.

"God, you are such a nerd. I mean that in a loving way."

I laughed and said, "I'm sure." Alice look of horror was a shock to me. "what is it Alice?"

"Is this what you call a closet. It's not color organized and your shoes are just thrown on the floor. My GOD you SO need my help in this area." Maybe I was a little disorganized but I'm sure Alice is just over doing it I mean did she need to over do it with hand movements too. Its not like every girls room has to have a great closet. I rolled my eyes and asked, "So you see anything that I should wear in there."

"It seems like there is potential, why don't you wear any of this?"

"Because jeans and a flannel work for pretty much anything."

"Bella seriously, Okay here we go." She threw me a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple and blue flannel baby top that I forgot I even bought. "There you got your freaking Flannel and I get to see girly." I started to change and she said, "Wow, I would have never guessed that."

"What?"

"A virgin wearing black lacy boy shorts a bra to match."

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I cannot be sexy at the same time. Its all about the appearance of sex. I fool a lot of people, and I would have fooled you but I had to tell you."

"I would have guessed. And why did you HAVE to tell me?"

"Cause I work with you, and yeah right guessed."

"Your forgetting I'm clairvoyant."

"That's right, tell me pixie am I going to get in a fight tonight?"

She paused and then said, "If I told you, you wont go so here put these on and lets bounce."

She handed me a pair of black heels and I literally laughed, "Yeah me and heals would equal broken leg. And what do you mean I wont go if you told me?"

"Nope already checked, you'll be fine, put on the shoes. Actually they will help me tonight with you opening up. And you will find out in a few hours."

"Whatever but if I trip once I'm taking them off."

"Kay Kay, come on lazy bones."

"Sorry that not all of us could be as hyper as some."

Alice and I pulled up to a large white two story house, that was mostly windows. "Who lives here again?"

"Edward and Emmett. There parents aren't here for the weekend and they wanted to throw a party. From what I heard they can get out of control. Which is why the group usually locks themselves down in the basement after awhile."

"Who's the group?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Ben."

"Sounds Fun."

"Come on girly." I really have no clue why I was here. As soon as we entered the dark room Alice disappeared. Yeah she really needed me to be here with her. I walked around and found the 'bar'which was manned by a bear of a man. He winked yes winked at me and said, "Hey little one what can I get for you?"

"Anything that's golden and sure to give me a headache when I wake up."

"You're a funny one, Coors Light then."

He handed me the beer and I said, "Thanks…umm what's your name"

"You aren't even drunk yet and already trying to hit on me…That's Okay I'm use to it. Emmett Cullen at your service."

"Oh your Emmett."

"So you heard about me. So do I get the honor of knowing your name as well?"

"Sure, Bella Swan."

I don't know what I said because he got this shit eating grin on his face and walked around the bar and scooped me up and squeezed me really hard. "FINALLY I GET TO MEET YOU."

I was put down and I'm sure my face was some sort of scared because he bent down and started to apologize. I waved my hand in front of him and then said, "Oh your fine, I was just wondering what you heard about me that I deserved that big of a hug."

"Ahh your Alice's Besty."

"That's it?"

Just then a tall blond supermodel looking girl strode up to us and said, "For Emmett that's all it takes, I'm Rosalie. You must be Bella."

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you and congrats right?"

"Thanks Emmett and I are really excited about the upcoming event. Speaking of which I need your address so I can send you out the invite." I watched as Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek and went back behind the bar.

Kind of shocked that I would be invited after well never really meeting them, "Okay."

"Not now of course, enjoy the party and have fun. You can give it to Alice to give to me. Speaking of which here she comes." I turned and watched as Alice made her way over to us with Jasper following close behind of course. It was very interesting to actually watch them. It kind of freaked me out how close they all already were. If Alice moved Jasper adjusted his body towards her and visa versa. Its like subconsciously they were accommodating to each other.

"Hey Bella sorry I disappeared but looks like you found everyone anyway."

"Yeah looks that way, nice to see you again Jasper."

"Bella always a pleasure." Damn it if the accent wasn't hot. I smiled and took a big swig of beer. Wondering if I will ever find that man that I adjust automatically to.

"Thanks, where can I find the bathroom?"

"Oh there's one down the hall…but I wouldn't use that one its open to the quote on quote public. That door has stairs leading downwards and that's where we will head later."

"Okay thanks Jasper." I opened the door and saw a set of steep steps. I hope I don't die going down. I was almost down the steps only a few more to go. Just then He popped out of nowhere and I freaked out and fell. Well I would have fell flat on my face if he didn't catch me. And of course we had to be inches away from each other. Oh and of course his breath smelt like spearmint. I loved spearmint.

"Wow, frighten easily?"

"No, now how about you let me the fuck go."

"Wow, fuck…little harsh now isn't it?"

I gave him a dirty look as he set me back on my feet and asked, "Bathroom?"

"Down that hall first on your right."

"Thanks." I walked down but not before I heard Him say under his breath, "Someone has been drinking too much."

"I heard that." I shouted as I entered the bathroom. Who the hell does he think he is. Seriously, that man need manners. URG!

When I left the bathroom. The room was now full. "Hey girly, we locked ourselves down her now…everyone is still upstairs, but we wanted to get our own party started." You just cant happen to love Alice.

"Cool." I walked into the main room where everyone is sitting on couches around the middle coffee table. On the flat screen there was music playing. I sat next to Alice and they were all passing around shot glasses. Looks like we were playing some sort of game.

Emmett was the first to say anything. "Okay well welcome new bees to our traditional game of I never. Have you two ever played?"

Alice of course was shaking her head yes and I of course was sitting there looking like a total moron. Great of course I would be the only person not to know what 'I Never' was. "Okay looks like you don't know its basically this. I say I've never had sex in a field…and if you have you take a shot."

"Okay simple enough."

"Okay who's the youngest?" asked Edward.

"Rose, she's twenty-one."

"Okay. Rose, your first." Edward had a smirk on his face, I wonder why?

Everyone filled up their shot glasses and Rose said, "I never cheated." Everyone drank.

It went to the right from there. It was Jaspers turn, "I've never watched porn."

Everyone drank. Alice was silent for a whole minute before she said, "I've never went to prom."

Everyone but Edward and Bella drank. Bella paused and then said, "I've never played a sport."

Everyone but Bella drank. Ben took up right from there by saying, "I've never had sex in a hot tub."

Emmett got beat red and drank. Rose smacked him and he said, "I've never kissed my teacher."

Edward lent over and smacked Emmett and then drank. Edward said, "I've never had sex in a pool."

Everyone but Edward and Bella drank. The game went on from there. Everyone was really drunk and it was Alice's turn. I should have realized that Alice would have loose lips when she was drunk. "I've never had sex."

Everyone started to drink. I was sitting pretty and suddenly Edward said, "Jasper I cannot believe that you told her."

"Told me what?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, seriously…"

"Oh come on Alice, you didn't see Edward drink did you…Hello!" Emmett almost shouted.

"Oh sorry Edward I didn't mean to out you."

"So you just wanted everyone to drink, sorry I over reacted." Alice looked at me and then out of no where Jasper said, "She wasn't outing you she was outing someone else."

"Jasper you're a dick." He only laughed at my fake pissed off expression. In truth I really didn't mind people knowing but I liked to be the one outing myself. I looked at Edward and he had the same look on his face. Horror and confusion. Maybe he wasn't that bad, just misunderstood.

AN:/ Hope you all like sorry its been so long…my job has been kicking my ass promotion time…yes got a raise and a whole lot more to do. Thanks for still reading and hoping for lots of reviews!=)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

AN: Thanks for the reviewers! I got a promotion at work and its been hard or me to get to my computer so I've went back to comp books and blue pens…hopefully you all like this next chapter.

EPOV:

Wow, how could I have been so wrong about a person. But this doesn't make any sense. Why would a virgin be working at a sex shop? Better yet why would Bella be working there? Looking at Bella right now you would have never guessed it. Well I guess the same could be said about me.

"I guess now that we all know each others darkest secrets we should go break-up the party upstairs." Rose said and then we all got up and followed her. Well except Bella she sat on the couch and didn't move. I was almost up the stairs when Alice turned on me and said, "Look go talk to Bella…I feel really bad about what I did, but I'm a drunk dumb ass."

"Sure Shorty." Instead of getting mad which is what I expected. She smiled at me and then literally skipped off. Make that twice that I've been wrong in the span of a few moments.

I started back down the stairs and shockingly Im nervous. Was there a reason to be? What was I going to say to her. Hey sorry I was an ass to you, don't worry I'm just as pissed off. Why me? Shouldn't Alice have came down instead of me.

I turned the corner and there sat Bella. She was just staring off into space with her feet tucked up under her on the couch. I sat on the other end and said, "so…"

"Don't." That wasn't expected.

"Don't What?"

"Don't try and cheer me up, no need I'm not upset."

"Well I sure as hell am, it's none of there fucking business."

"No its not but its not like it matters now anyway, so why get pissed off ."

"That's very mature of you."

"Thanks, I know your wondering so why not just ask me already."

"Ask what?" God do I look like a dick or what.

"Don't be stupid."

"Okay so why did you choose to wait?"

"See that wasn't so hard. No I'm not a religious nut if that's what your thinking, and no I don't want to wait until marriage. I just want to wait for the right guy." She was playing with her hair and at that moment I wish it was my fingers running there way through her hair Wait what? Did I really just think that.

"Actually, same, nope on marriage. I believe in god but that's not the reason. Maybe I also want to avoid all the drama."

"Diddo, but there seems to be even more drama by not having sex."

Its weird how loosely sex comes out of her mouth. And was it bad that it kind of a turn on? "So you work with Alice, that must be interesting."

"Is that a polite was into asking why I work where I work?"

"Would it be a problem if it was?"

"No, I guess not. I'd be curious to. Real reason is that I'm writing a book."

"A book about what." Now that was something I would have never guessed.

"A perspective of a virgin working at a porn shop."

I smiled and said, "well that is something I would have never guessed."

"Yeah hoping to use it as a thesis.''

"An educated Virgin at that."

"Yeah, so do tell me what do you do?"

"I'm an high school teacher."

"Seriously, now that's priceless. So what do you teach?"

"Sex Education." I cannot believe I just said that with a straight face. Her face was indescribable. "I'm just kidding. I teach music. What do you plan on doing after the sex shop."

"Very Funny. After the sex shop I plan on teaching."

"Really what?"

"English. High school or College…haven't decided yet."

"Exactly how old are you?"

"Almost twenty three. What about you?"

"Twenty Five. Its nice to hear I'm not the only one out there."

"Yeah I know what you mean." She yawned and scooted down on the couch so her head was resting against the back of the couch.

"Your tired. Are you and Alice staying the night?"

"I think so."

"Well follow me to the guest room, I'm sure its just yours tonight and Alice will be bunking with Jasper."

"I'm sure that will be the case. It seems like there inseparable now."

"Yeah they sure have been." She followed me through the party to another set of stairs and up towards the guest room. "Here you go. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." I left her there outside her bedroom and walked up to mine.

She really was adorable. Gosh I was such a dick. How can she even look at me. I put on my radio and laid on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow there was a knock on my door. I got back up and opened up the door. There stood Bella, "Hey you, room didn't suit you?"

"No the room suits me, the passed out drunk not so much."

"Seriously a drunk guy."

"Yeah, I went down stairs for the couch and more drunks."

"Sorry I didn't know. You wanna crash in here?"

"Can I?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it." I moved to the side and watched as she slid past me into my room. I watched her as she took in my room, I'm guessing by the smile she approves of the room. "You must be really tired go ahead and get into bed, I'm going to get some blankets."

"Why?"

"So I can make a bed on the floor."

"Please were both adults and as long as you promise to keep my virtue in tack, I'll keep yours."

"Umm…okay." We both climbed into my bed. Thank god it's a California king. I laid there wide awake. Honestly this isn't the first time I've slept with woman but it might as well have been because I was nervous as hell. I hear Bella's breathing even out and I thank the lord that she's asleep. She started to mumble something about, "No Alice…No…They won't fit…It's to big." What was this girl dreaming about. She swung herself over and ended up half on the mattress and half on me. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of my neck. There was no way I was going to bed now. I hear her take a deep breath and mumble, "Prince smells good."

I smile and take my hand and brush a strand of hair out of her face and she literally moans at my touch. How can anyone be that responsive in their sleep? Someone who's deprives themselves it in their wake maybe. I slowly smile at my realization and start to relax into a deep sleep. Whatever happens, HAPPENS.

NIGHT ALL!

AN:/ Next chapter will…need some more encouragement with reviews though…they are love!

Special Thanks to: denisemexicana, citychick, mandrupsen, sujari6, MaryandMerlin, Lawsy89….you guys make it worth posting it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

BPOV

"So that's all that happened you just talked?"

Alice was giving me that I know your not telling me everything look. Its been three days since the party and I've been avoiding this very conversation. Of course I can't avoid it while I'm working. "Okay, So here's how it happened. He came down to check on me. We talked I got tired, he showed me where the guest room was but there was a naked drunk guy in the bed passed out. So I went in search of a couch to find more drunk people. So I ended up sleeping with Edward."

"WAIT you SLEPT with him?"

"Not sexually idiot, like actually slept. Both of are virtues are still in tack." Although I'm not going to tell her that I woke up to Edwards erection up against my backside and him spooning me. Which he did apologize for A LOT! It's not like he could have helped it. He was more embarrassed about the situation than I was. But then again I have a feeling I might be the more open minded one when it comes to sexuality. Makes me wonder exactly how far he's been with a woman. Like has he ever given/received head. We should talk. Maybe I can use the male perspective in my book. Yeah purely research.

"Alice do you have Edwards number?"

"You two are so weird. You both cannot stand each other. Then you guys learn out one thing about each other and now what you guys are best friends who sleep with each other but only sleep. What is the fun in that."

"Come on Alice what's his number?"

"Fine here you go. My guess either you two end up killing each other or fucking. I'm personally hoping for the latter. You both need it. It's not healthy not fucking." I look around and nobody even cares what were talking about. I take note of that fact and plan out some exercises with topics you can get away with at work. Maybe that will be my next chapter.

Was it weird that I was seriously getting into this.

Later that night I'm sitting on my couch with Paula Cole playing in the background a wine glass in one hand and the phone in the other. I've dialed and hung up his number six times already. All I have to do is press send. Will I…Can I? Opps I did…

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward?"

"Yes, May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh sorry yeah it's bella."

"Oh…Hi Bella. I didn't know you had my number."

"Alice gave it to me, it's alright I'm calling your right?"

"Sure sure. I was just kicking myself for not giving it to you actually."

"Oh, Oh yeah there was a reason I was calling you."

"And?"

"I was wondering if you could come over sometime this week?"

"Like a date?" Of course that's what he would assume.

"Umm…actually I was wondering if I could ask you some questions pertaining to my book. You would be kept anonymous of course."

"Oh…" Long pause than, "Sure I guess that would be okay. How about Friday night? I know you and Alice don't work weekend nights."

"Yeah they won't allow us. But I really want to."

"Why, isn't there massive risk?"

"Sure, but I need that perspective for my book to be well rounded."

"Makes since. Would you like me to bring anything Friday night?"

"Just yourself." Did I just sound like I was flirting.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Just thinking, you?"

"Packing."

"Packing what?"

"Well I'm moving."

"Where?"

"To my place, don't get me wrong I love my parents but Its about time I move out. I finally saved up enough money to put down on a house. So that's what I did."

"You bought a house?"

"Yeah, why do you think I've been living with my parents."

"Never really thought about it."

"Oh, well I'll see you Friday I got to finish up packing."

"Okay night Edward."

"Night." I smiled into the phone and hung up. I was content, well content for a second until I realized that he's coming here Friday night and he thought at first it was a date. Does that mean he wants it to be a date? Would I want to date Edward? I really don't know maybe Friday will be a trial run.

The next day I was stocking the returned video's eww to say the least. While I was debating on telling Alice my idea of using Edward's perspective or the fact that he was coming over Friday night. Screw it I need to talk to someone.

"Alice."

"Yeah, you need help?"

"No, Edwards coming over Friday."

"As in a date?"

"Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

"Okay that's a no, so why he going over then?"

"He's coming over so I can ask him some questions pertaining to my book."

"Okay so who's everyone? What time is he coming?"

She doesn't miss a thing. How annoying, "Around 6pm and the thought it was okay. Are you happy."

"Okay will there be dinner?"

"I guess it will be around that time. So sure yeah."

"You avoided my question who's everyone?"

"Edward, when I first asked him he thought I meant it as in date…okay."

"So let me get this straight you ask Edward to come over he assumes it as a date. But its not." She pause and I agree. Alice continues, "At this non-date you two will be eating dinner and will be talking about sex or so the lack of it. Seriously you two are just sad."

"Thanks for your prospective Alice."

"No prob. If you ever need anyone to spell it out for you in plain letters again just let me know." Before I get to say anything she spins and heads into the back carrying a box of porno's. Is there a nice word for porno's? Sexually explicit videos…nah…that just takes to long. Porno's it is.

In two days I was making dinner for Edward and at the moment I was shopping for the ingredients to make that very dinner. But the problem with that is that I'm starring at rows and rows of food and still have no idea what to make…I'm probably just going to end up buying the whole store but nothing I can use. Yeah I'm doomed. No lets just say I'm fucked here's my favorite professor. The same one that gave me a glowing recommendation for grads school. The same grad school that I got into but delayed entrance for a year to work at a porn shop. My god…Why me?

"Bella Swan, how is school going for you?"

"Umm…I'm not in school yet I'm going next year."

"Oh well what have you been up to then?"

What to say…what to say? "I'm working on a book."

"Really…about?"

Gosh I'm probably red as a freaking tomato and all I wanted to do was get some food for the dinner. "Social adaptation on interactions with different types of people."

"That interesting what type of interactions?"

"Ones where you wouldn't expect a person to understand what's happening and what that person would grasp for the situation."

"Okay…I hope you don't mind me saying this but it seems like your uncomfortable about this conversation. And in order to actually publish your book you need to be ready to talk about it openly."

I smiled slowly and then said, "There is a reason why you were my favorite professor. I'm working at a porn shop and writing about the perspective of a virgin and her social situations."

"Now that was something I never expected, especially from you."

"Especially why? No answer honestly it might help me with the book."

"Well you're a confident, pretty woman. I just assumed you were sexually active you have the air around you like you're a sexually confident individual."

"Thanks for the talk I'm glad that we had this conversation. And thanks for reminding me that I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"No problem. And Bella if you need any insight or if you want any help just call me up and I'll be happy to go over some things with you."

"Oh just admit it you just want to read it."

"Guilty I am intrigued. So the offer stands."

"I will let you know…You would be the first one to know…that's for sure."

"Okay good luck Bella."

I watched her wheel her cart away and almost forgot why I was here in the first place…Almost.

AN:/Wow thanks for the great response guys the next chapter should be up soon.

SPECIAL THANKS TO:/ Isabel M. Cullen, tneb2009, daisymexicana, teambellaedward, Bmkgreen214, samicullen1018, sujari6, puasluoma, MaryandMerlin, Keinohrhaeschen, citychick, YOU ALL KEEP ME WRITING…THANKS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!=)

FAV Song while writing-Sunday Morning by…no dobut.


	6. Chapter 6

(((((I don't own twilight but I own this Idea and story!)))))

AN:/ Special thanks to: timidvampire, tneb2009, , Bmkgreen214, MaryandMerlin, bananahzz, puasluoma, mandrupsen, sujari6, melanieintn, underworldfan

Today was the day. Yes the day that I stupidly thought of. At the time I thought it would be a great addition to my book. But now thinking back on it and how much I find this man mouth watering it was a stupid idea. Come on even I'm not stupid enough to put two sexually frustrated adults in the same room to talk about sex. Gosh what the hell was I thinking? So here I am making this lemon pepper chicken with rice and garden salad while rambling on and on in my head like a freakin' loon.

I finished up dinner and put it on the table I thought about lighting candles but that would make it too much like a date. No thank you. It was ten after five and I was pacing. Not like he had to be on time since well it's not a date and it's more along the lines of favor to me.

Knocked…oh god he's here what should I do? Answer the door and stop talking to your self would be a great start. I did a once over in the mirror and opened the door to him standing there soaked in a white button down shirt and ripped jeans holding a bottle of white wine and his briefcase. "Oh my god, your soaked come in."

"Sorry I'm late I got a flat on my way over here."

I couldn't help it his body was to die for I was memorizing ever line of his body that I could see through his shirt and I was unashamed about it. Then I realized that he was shivering and I ushered him into the living room and said, "Go ahead and take of your clothes, I'll throw them in the wash…let me go grab you something you can wear."

"Okay." I was jogging upstairs when I realized that I just told him to take off his clothes. How stupid could I be? He came here to talk about sex and now was stripping…wow were getting right to it. I rolled my eyes and looked everywhere for those damn clothes. Finally shoved way back into my dresser was Jacob's shirts and shorts he used when he was down here. I brought them down the stairs and almost fell the rest of the way when I saw him standing there with no shirt on and dripping wet. I handed him the clothes and showed him where the bathroom was.

I laughed a little when he came out Jacobs shirt was a little big for him and it hung off him like his shirt would hang off me. "Sorry Jacob is a big guy."

"An ex?"

"No he's my best friend, he lives a few hours away so when he's in town he uses my guest room and he keeps some stuff here."

"Oh well that's nice of you."

"What are friends for after all…I made us some chicken and salad…you hungry?"

"Starved."

"I'm gonna go open this you want a glass right?"

"Absolutely after the day I had I need some liquid courage."

I giggled and then said, "Well go ahead and sit down at the table I'll bring us some wine and you can tell me all about your awful day."

"Kay." I watched him walk to the table and even in those baggy clothes I wanted him…this wasn't good. Why couldn't I just go back to hating him? Life would be so much easier if I could.

I sat down next to him and said, "So besides the flat what happened?"

"Well I got to school today and seriously it was like the attack of the cheerleaders. I guess all the senior cheerleaders had a bet on who would get me to quote on quote fuck them."

I choked on my wine this might even work for my book. "And how would you have found this out."

"Well I had exams all this week for the students…so when I saw one girl pass a note to another I took it from them and then when reading that note I let them continue with their test and told them I would have to discuss this with them after class."

"Oh please tell me you still have the note."

"Yeah but I don't think I should show it to you."

"Come on Edward what's the worst seventeen year olds can think of."

"You would be surprised."

"Well surprise me then…please." I gave him the puppy dog look and it actually worked he got up went over to his bag and pulled out a paper and handed it to me. Score one for the big brown eyes.

Well what's your plans? I have mine all set up for after school…Locking my keys in the car classic right (you better not use that)

I'm not that lame yeah I have my plans…at lunch Mr. Cullen always eats a salad in his classroom…I'm gonna join him for lunch

_**Your evil…at least mine will be off campus. How do you think he'll be in bed. I bet he's already had sex with half the squad.**_

Yeah Cindy told me that he helped walk her to the office after she "sprained" her ankle…little whore. I bet he has excellent fingers just look at the way he plays the piano…I want them all over my skin.

_**Hell I want them in me wiggling for freedom.**_

Fucking for freedom…hehe and look at that hair no matter what its like constant sex hair…god I just want one chance to touch it…hopefully while hes plowing me.

Was it sad that I totally agreed with these adolescent teens. "Wow…that's just wow."

"Yeah well that's not even the worst part."

"How could it get any worse?"

"well I guess the girls got the wrong idea when I said that we needed to discuss this after class. I shut the door to my room and they both started to undress. I literally yelled at them…I really didn't know what to do. So we all sat down and had a talk. I told them that they could inform the rest of the cheerleading staff that I had a girlfriend and wasn't interested in their little games and that if I was to hear about this again it would be brought up to the guidance councilor, principle and their parents. I hope that I wont have to deal with that again."

"Edward of course you will have to…your handsome and even I have to admit we all have our teacher crushes…you would be mine if I was in high school."

"Really I'm your type."

"I don't have a type. Seriously I don't I go more for attitude and brains. You have the brains but your attitude is seriously lacking."

"Yeah I was meaning to tell you that I was sorry about the way we met. I was an asshole and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Conclusions about what?"

"Don't be mad…about the fact that you worked at well yeah, so I assumed you must be well a sex crazed woman."

"I bet that's putting it lightly at what you thought of me. That's okay that was what I was expecting and because of it my book is moving along great. And don't worry about it. I'm just glad you agreed to do this."

"What is it exactly that you want me to do?"

"Just this…talk about experiences and stuff like that…it might get a little personal so I hope you don't mind that."

"If I do I'll let you know."

"Okay." We finished dinner just talking about our day and then headed to the living room to sit on the couch and begin our other discussions. "So do you mind if I record what we talk about."

"No not at all." I pressed record and placed it on the coffee table and grabbed my glass and then asked, "So first question, When dating a woman do you ever tell her before that you're a virgin?"

"No…Nobody really knows except jasper and Emmett that's why I was so pissed when I thought Jasper said something but I was wrong and outed myself."

"Okay the longest relationship you've had?"

"Four months, but we were friends for two years before we dated."  
"Why wait so long and why only four months? What happened?"

"Her name was Marie, she was one of my best friends. Bad thing about that was that she liked me, I knew it but didn't have those kind of feelings for her. When we ended up dating. I knew right from the start that it wouldn't work out but I didn't have the courage to tell her. And the more she came on to me the more I distanced myself from her and in the end I hurt her and didn't mean to. She still wont talk to me."

"How far did you two end up doing?"

"We kissed, held hands…" he was blushing, it was really cute.

"How about I ask you certain things and you can say yes or no to what you have or have not done?"

"Sure that sounds good."

"So have you ever felt up a woman?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Seriously I'm not pathetic. But if I have to answer these things so do you."

"Okay sounds fair since your letting me do this. And yes I've had a guy feel me up to."

"Have you ever sucked on breasts?"

"Sure, u?"

"Umm..that would be a no…but yes to a man doing it."

We were both beat red and I know I was turned on but I wonder if he was. "Have you ever fingered a woman?"

"Yes that I have done."

"Yes I've had that done."

"Have you ever went down on a girl?"

"Yes…once when I was seventeen after prom…u?"

"Yeah. Have you ever been given a hand job?"

"Yep. Have you ever given a hand job?"

"Sure…it's the one thing I can give and get them so off they don't expect more." His lip did this half smile thing that just made you want to eat them. Get your head out of the gutter.

His hand that was placed near my head on the couch started to play with the tips of my hair lightly. I wonder if he realized he was doing this? I decided to ignore it and I continued on. "Have you ever been given a blowjob?"

"No…I have not. U?"

"Yes I have." He rose an eyebrow at this and stopped playing with my hair. Did that mean I failed some unspoken rule. "I was fourteen…his name was kyle. I thought I was in love with him. He was older a senior. We had all the same friends and always hung out and drank at this house. We usually stayed the night so I wouldn't get caught being drunk and we would fool around upstairs or just sleep. One night I went up the stairs and Kyle wanted more…I said no then he held me down thank god I knew some self defense I kneed him in the balls and then ran out the door. He told everyone that I freaked out when he asked to have sex and that he needed a woman and I wouldn't do. Everyone called me a prude at school after that." I never told anyone that why did I tell him that? Why was my face wet...I haven't cried over that in years why was I crying. He leaned over and brushed a tear off my cheek and then he did something I never thought he would. He lowered his mouth to mine I froze. Not because it caught me off guard which it did but because just the lightness of our mouths touching was the most powerful thing I've ever felt. I felt him pull away from me...probably from my lack of kiss. As soon as his lips parted from mine my hand shot up into his hair and my lips met his again. This time I participated and it was a slow passionate struggle between our lips. Finally we both pulled away. It was passionate but in a sweet way. Just what I needed. I still haven't opened my eyes in fear of what lies before me.

I smiled and slowly opened my eyes then said, "Sorry I don't tell people that I don't know why I told you, I shouldn't have."

"I'm glad you did. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah but first I need more wine…you want some more?"

"Sure that would be great." I grabbed our glasses and went into the kitchen. I need to pull my head out of the gutter and get back into research. I came back in and handed it to him while I sat back into my seat.

"So lets talk about perception."

"Like what?"

"Well how about High School. It sounds like you didn't publicize your virginity so what was it like?"

"Well for some reason I had a label as a well man whore. Which only fueled Emmett's jokes more."

"Why do you think you were labeled as well a man whore?"

He went beat red and I knew this was going to be good. "Well I use to have this friend James in Jr. High. Freshman year came around and I was always at his house. He had a really well attractive step-mother. And one day after we were swimming James was up stairs showering and I was in the living room watching cartoons. Seriously. And in comes Victoria she sat next to me and started to play with my hair. I laughed and moved over and then she sat even closer to me and well she kissed me and all I hear was "dude" from the doorway and there was James. I was to embarrassed so I just booked it and never talked to him again. He told everyone I was banging her."

"No way…looks like we were both scarred during freshman year."

"Yeah I guess so want to hear the funny thing?"

"Of course."

"Senior year it turns out that James got caught having sex with Victoria at prom when she was a parent helper." I started to laugh uncontrollably and soon we were both out of breath.

The rest of the conversation was just that a conversation. I kind of forgot that this was for the book and just wanted to get to know him better. At the end of the night I walked him to the door and said goodnight. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be he just said he would be in touch and left. I was putting away our dishes when I heard a loud knock on the door. I guess he must have left something behind. So I opened it only to be crushed into an embrace of arms and his mouth taking over mine. I was in bliss. What was this. Where did he come from, moments ago he was the shy virgin. Now his lips were pushing mine apart and his tongue was saying hello to mine. No inexperienced man should be able to kiss like this. My legs felt like jelly…I lost my footing and ended up wedged between the door and this gorgeous man. He pulled away and said, "Goodnight Bella…I will be calling you."

I stood there just starring at him.

An:/well didn't think that I would have Edward make the first move it just happened…seriously sorry for the long wait! Reviews are love!=-)

CD inspiration Taylor Swift (Blue album don't know the title of the cd)


End file.
